Station Square Heroes Extended : Episode 105
by Caper the Fox
Summary: another episode to the prequel to season 5 of spike the hawk . And this episode has extended stuff in it to


The Cast

Spike the Hawk (only appearing in a voice over on today's episode)

Phantom the Hedgehog

Rachel Petrelli

Ton Patterson

Charlie Field man

The Solitary Man

Curtis Nash

Simon O Calla

Stephanie Rosewater

Maze the Cat (appearing briefly in a flashback today)

Jeb Rosewater

Karo Rosewater

Also Starring Detective Joleen

Guest Starring Adam Wagner

Rachel was reading another new email from spike the hawk

Dear Rachel my training is still in good hands ' I've now discovered my new ability which should proved useful in a way for the upcoming shadow zombie battle ' the village has not yet seen any other attacks since the one from before maze the cat still visits the tombstones of the ones who were brutally killed by the shadow zombies ' sky and topaz are doing good to the villager kids love them allot ' its getting to the point where my training is making me busy to email you but you remember I'm still your friend and friends stick by together

August 19 2008

maze pays her respects for the fallen at Mobil village

Present

phantom the hedgehog zips Ellie's body in a bodybag

Shade the Fox : phantom I'm sorry but their wasn't nothing i could do

Phantom : *sigh* I know but whats our next option ,

Shade the Fox : I'm thinking of one

phantom and shade start to sigh

Shade the Fox : Their is one option

Phantom : What ?

Shade the Fox : Head to feudal japan and do some business there that i took care of before over there

Phantom : what are you talking *then phantom realizes it* Oh No you don't mean

Shade the Fox : Yes were releasing him maybe he can find a way to stop their tracks so we would need his assistance

Am co Gas Station

flint was using his flame ability on one innocent person and the German beats up another innocent civilian with a golf club

the spike the hawk cos player is named Jason miller

Jason : STOP IT WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU

The German : Oh relax miller he's just having some fun

Jason : I don't want no part of this

Flint : is that anyway to thank us 'so i guess you re not gonna fight by our side

Jason : i never said i agree to killing people

Flint : You stupid softy

Jason : You said our target was detective Joleen you didn't mention nothing about harming innocent civilian's ' i don't want part of this

Flint : You pathetic cry baby

flint tries to use his powers on Jason but Knox stops him

Knox : FLINT ' Just let him do what he wants he's not worth it ' Besides he's a worthless evolved human

Flint : Alright fine i won't kill him but remember this miller you re a freak just like us so get use of it now GET OUTTA OUR SIGHT

Jason miller runs off

Knox : Now lets get to that bank

later on

Station Square Trust Bank

sound of people getting hit against the wall

the German punches a security guard in the stomach and face and shoves him against the wall and shoots the security guard in the head

security guards were seen dead and civilians were having their heads down the German uses his magnetic ability to melt the safe to get the money

Flint : PIECE OF CAKE BABY THE MONEYS OUR

Knox : Once we get this money out then we'll find our boss I'm pretty he's heard the news

sound of sirens

station square cops and detective Joleen arrive

The German : WHATS GOING ON WHY IS THE COPS HERE

Knox : I called them to lure detective Joleen out

The German : YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW ARE WE GONNA FIGHT THAT MANY

the German pulls out a gun and points it at Knox

The German : No matter I'll just shoot you right here

Knox starts smiling

Knox : So first Jason now you no matter but you can't beat me AND YOU KNOW ITTTTT

Knox feeds on the fear on the civilians in the bank and Knox gets stronger and Knox punches the German in the chest which Knox's hand lounges inside the Germans chest through his back killing the German

detective Joleen and a few cops knock the door down

Joleen : FREEZE STATION SQUARE PD

detective Joleen tries to shoot Knox but the bullets didn't harm him

Joleen : ...

Knox : Hello there Joleen long time no see

Joleen : What have you done Knox ?

Flint : Its nothing compared to what we will do to you

flint tries to attack detective Joleen but tear gas surrounds the room and sound of sound barrier getting disorient

then the sound barrier gets back to normal and the tear gas stops

flint and Knox look around and noticed detective Joleen was gone

Flint : WHAT IS THIS ? WHERE DID HE GO

Knox : Come on change of plans we need to get the money out , NEXT TIME JOLEEN NEXT TIMEEEEE

Emerald Coast

detective Joleen looks around and notices it was Jason miller who saved him

Joleen : who are you and why are you wearing an incomplete spike the hawk costume ?

Jason : That's not important but i don't blame you if you hate me for being a freak

Joleen : No its not that You you just caught me off guard wearing that '

Jason : Yes I'm a fan and well the mask to the costume flint got mad at me one time and used his abilities on it

Joleen : Yeah flint o Riley he's one of the people i recognized

Jason : Whats your past with them why do they hate you ?

Joleen : They never talked about it to you ?

Jason : No they always excluded me

Joleen : Knox and flint came to station square 1 year ago as undercover cops to investigate a drug warfare operation we were aware that flint and Knox were humans with abilities and when they arrived this is was around the same time i was new to the station square pd they were aggressively headstrong about the situation we weren't able to find a witness to the drug warfare operation but the one person running it was a ruthless yet phys co path joker named Ethan carter better known as the solitary man

Ethan carter was a evolved human he killed other evolved humans and stole their ability but his main ability is unknown ' also we finally tracked the witness and learned he was a former thug for Ethan carter but after he told us everything Knox Washington shot him repeatedly at close range then Knox and flint revealed they were fake undercover cops but actually working for Ethan carter we tracked Ethan carter spike the hawk was teaming up with us to stop him and spike confronted Ethan and their was a battle in the room with spike and Ethan spike came out injured and mention Ethan was dead then Ethan's ship exploded

Joleen : Also thanks for rescuing me

Jason : Don't mention it but ummm i think

Joleen : Look i know your record you never did any crime ' I'll try to care of stuff with the courts to see if they let you be a free man

Jason : thank you

KOA Campground

charlie and ton were inside spikes RV

Charlie : Wow so this is his RV it smells sooo brand new

Ton : Yep at first he was at another campground but their weren't hardly nothing to do there so he moved to this campground

Charlie : How does he afford this rv ?

Ton : the mayor donated it to him since originally his previous home was a hotel basically but it wasn't good for tax payers so he had to move

Charlie : sooo whats this girl you were talking about ?

Ton : Oh her name is Rachel petrelli i have feelings for her for about a year but she always resented me until now

Charlie : Is she cool ?

Ton : Charlie of course she is you got to meet her I'll introduce you to her tomorrow since school is out we should hang out

Charlie *sighs*

Ton : charlie are you sure youre okay ? You just hadn't been your self since you got back . You know you can tell me anything I'm your friend

Charlie : Well i... I'll tell ya tomorrow

charlie flashbacks to when his abusive father hold a phone against his throat and when a cop ta zed him

Feudal Japan

Phantom : Shade are you sure about this ?

Shade the Fox : This is the only option ?

Phantom : yes but remember Adam killed your adoptive father and killed other people

Shade the Fox : I made up my mind

shade undoes the coffin where Adam Wagner was buried in

shade and phantom sees Adam unconscious

Phantom : hm?

Shade the Fox : Adam ?

shade the fox looks closely at Adam then Adam opens his eyes meaning he was pretending to be unconscious

Adam : shade

Adam Wagner grabs shade the fox's throat

Shade the Fox : Ackk

On the next episode

Jeb : remember this Stephanie know your place

Stephanie : I can make up my own mind and make my own decision thank you very much

Ton : I'm soooo sorry about that charlie

Charlie : It it is fine now he won't bother me again he just used me to get me and my mom out of the house

Rachel : Just what scum bag would do his own son that way

the solitary man is seen on a support system since he's paralyzed and sky Wendell and Kevin Wendell's father Phillip Wendell is seen talking to him

Phillip : I just received word that Knox and flint are close to this area but i told them you wanted that other errand to be taken care of


End file.
